The Rise of Orion
by Sword of Kings
Summary: Chapter 2 up an running, chapter 3 un the way, that one should be funny....please rate my faults caus im new at this.
1. The Birth of a Flame

The Rise of Orion  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The night was old in Azarkand as was every night before it, but tonight the sky was scorched with blood and the wind screamed of death, war drums could be heard in the background, they rattled in a tuneless rhapsody, a tune used to strike fear into helpless townsfolk moments before their imminent doom in a raid, it was a tactic used widely by a band of goblins which called themselves 'The spear of Kord' a raiding party made all the more deadly by their fanatical orc leader Morgurth.  
As expected the terrifying tuneless drum played on and a large horde of goblins herded a large group of townsfolk across a bridge, the townsfolk quickly learned they had been sheparded into a trap, all about them was fire and burning trees their only escape was the bridge they had just crossed, as they looked back they saw one of the people they were running with standing on the bridge they had crossed, he wore black robes covering almost his entire body but for a glimmer of shinning silver just showing itself from the cuff of the mysterious figure.  
Morgurth stepped forward axe in hand and addressed the cloaked figure in an elvish tongue "Step aside elf, or fall to the might of our beloved god Kord", the cloaked figure raised his head and replied "Kord...ha you worship a god that doesn't even recognise your ideals, and a weak god a that" Morgurth was obviously enraged and attacked "you blasphemous elf, your life ends here" Morgurth swung with his axe again and again but hit nothing but air, the elf reached out and touched Morgurth on the cheek, all who dare to watch were stunned as Morgurth was frozen in ice, the elf shattered Morgurth with one kick "Worthless scum, Take heed of this and learn, the spear of kord is no more, leave now or I will send all of you to your graves" the goblins looked terrified at the death of their leader but they stood firm until the tallest of them spoke "Touching speech elf.....but like it or not were coming through" The cloaked elf let out a maniacal laugh "So be it fool, I was getting bored anyway" within a second of saying this the elf began to recite something in an ancient tongue when the elf had finished he shot a large purple orb at the goblins who were already charging it exploded with a strange fire within the goblin ranks utterly desecrating them only five were left by the time they reached the elf but still they attacked, all of their attacks were rendered useless, the elf just seemed to possess phenomenal speed, he parried every attack and with a few swift moments the goblins dropped to the floor lifeless, the warrior spat at the ground before them and said "My name is Orion Nightbringer you fools, take that name to kord and tell him who his servants were defeated by". 


	2. The Flame Endures

Chapter 2  
  
The flame Endures  
  
Orion left the quaint town through a gauntlet of cheers, thanks, kisses,  
pats on the back and offerings of that sacred of all drinks 'Beer'.  
  
Orion was no more than three metres away from the town when he was called to by an old man, obviously a law man as he was wearing the general garb of  
the local guard and carrying an extremely large sword.  
  
"Wait...Wait Orion I think there is a problem.... The orc you slew, his corpse  
has disappeared" the man told Orion in an exhausted tone,  
  
"My friend the heretic was shattered, I don't think he's getting up anytime  
soon" Orion Replied in a sarcastic tone,  
  
"Please Orion, I think you should come and see for yourself"  
  
"Listen you overweight human, I think you should stay off the beer...but if  
you so wish it, show me"  
  
Orion and the lawman walked back to the bridge crossing Azarkand's river toward the site of the battle, and to Orion's surprise the Orc was gone,  
well his pieces anyway Orion thought,  
  
"By the sword of Correlon, what trickery is this, I smote the sinful bastard on this very spot, and there is no possible way he is still alive"  
  
"My lord, he was a shaman" the man replied fearfully  
  
"And I am a Powerful mage, I trained and fought alongside the great wizard  
Morkai the Red" Orion snapped back alerting the attention of half the  
townsfolk. "Perhaps he was wearing an amulet of resurrection" a voice familiar voice spoke from the shadows, the figure came into the light, it was a tall man wearing leather armour and looking well into his fifties, he spoke again "I  
always did envy the lifespan of the elves my old friend...."  
  
"BY THE GODS...." Orion replied "Derwood Leally you old dog.... It's been so long, how've ya been" Orion ran up and hugged his old friend from his last party "wow, the last thirty years haven't been kind have they, your hairs going grey... come, come we must celebrate over a beer or two" or five Orion  
didn't add.  
  
Orion and Derwood exchanged stories of their exploits during the last  
thirty years and learned a lot including the passing of old Shortfoot Curlybrow, the hobbit who amusingly challenged a destrachen to a screaming contest and the ascension of the riddle loving Igneous to 'High Guard of the Temple of Yondalla' and to Orion's distress Derwood told Orion the fate of Morkai the Red who fought as valiantly as any paladin could, holding of  
thousands of goblins so that his friends might escaped but for all his skill in wizardry and staff work was finally brought down by the intense  
numbers. "So he is at Pease then" Orion recited an elvish prayer for his long time  
friend before Derwood finally spoke.  
"Just before we ran he told me to find you, to give you this" at that  
Derwood held out a beautiful dagger which glowed with a strong red.  
  
Orion held the Dagger in his hands, "my old dagger returned to me, we enchanted this dagger together you know.... we called it 'Flicker'...rest well  
my friend" With that Derwood tried to change the subject, "listen Orion I know where 'The Spear of Kord' rest, it is a cave west of the elven woods, come Orion sleep tonight, in the morning we shall head to the elven woods, the trip  
will be long but we can finally end this pathetic band of heretics". 


End file.
